


Ясность

by fandom Hellsing 2020 (fandom_Hellsing)



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, fan translation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25674043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hellsing/pseuds/fandom%20Hellsing%202020
Summary: Автор оригинала: KradEelav (https://kradeelav.com/)Название оригинала: LucidПримечание автора:...Вот и всё.Первый фанзин закончен и готовится к печати. Отлично, что я отправляю это в печать, потому что работа была начата в прошлом августе и тянет за собой массу ассоциаций.Я слушал(а) любимую старую песню из саундтрека к «Отважному маленькому тостеру» (“Worthless”), и задумался(ась) над тем, какие именно ужасы я люблю. Не столько жанр, сколько саму идею которая иногда мелькает в других вещах. Даже не сцена, скример, сюжетный поворот или банальный символизм — скорее, своеобразное и едва заметное отражение пережитого ужаса бессознательного, которое сильнее всего проявляется в стихах или текстах песен. Такая вот песенка (безмолвный крик) с налётом чего-то знакомого, из-за чего дрожь пробирает до глубины души
Kudos: 16
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020





	Ясность

**Author's Note:**

> [Разрешение на перевод получено](https://images2.imgbox.com/62/42/yt0HTwFj_o.png)


End file.
